Destinos
by SukiKyoshi
Summary: Starfire es vendida y trasladada a la tierra para ser entrenada y convertirse en Geisha, cambiando el destino que todos conocemos, Robin decide separarse de la tutela de Batman creando su propio equipo, una mision, dos destinos diferentes, un ferviente amor surgira, Robin y Starfire CAPITULO 3 ACTUALIZADO LA HERMANA DE UNA SHIKOMI, pasen a leer!
1. IDENTIDAD Y DESAFIO

Mi primer fic de Teen Titans, inspiración de mi libro favorito Memorias de una Geisha, pasen a leer acepto, comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos

Intervención de personajes de otras series

Justice League, Young Justice (el personaje que tome de Aqualad será el de Teen Titans, no el de Young Justice)

Por supuesto es un RobStar

=D

IDENTIDAD Y DESAFIO

CAP 1

-Completada la operación- Koriand'r concluyó que estaba en cualquier sitio menos en su hogar ya que pudo encontrarse con un gran ventanal frente a ella con la imagen negruzca del firmamento y con la voz ronca de un sujeto haciendo eco , sus pupilas se hallaban pesadas y apenas podía divisar la imagen, su garganta se sentía seca y sus muñecas y tobillos eran ahora ajenas a las otras extremidades que conformaban su escuálido cuerpo, este era zarandeado por el viento cósmico que se producía dentro de la nave, ahora recordaba lo sucedido antes de ser atrapada,

**TAMARAN 2 DIAS ANTES DEL INCIDENTE**

Komand'r hablaba amenamente con un hombre alto muy delgada de aura sombría, ojos rasgados y atuendo raro mucha tela cubría su cuerpo y su cabello era lacio y negro como la noche, supuso que este traspaso sin problemas el palacio después de verle llegar e invadir como si nada la alcoba de su hermana desde una de las esquinas del pasillo mas grande de la fortaleza, el que daba con las habitaciones allí lo vio caminar como tal realeza, sigilosa cuidadosamente lo siguió hasta el final ,movió sus ojos rápidamente haber si encontraba algún lugar por el cual observar, encontró apenas un pequeño orificio en una de las puertas de madera de la habitación el hueco no era lo suficientemente grande como para ofrecer una buena vista por lo que pegar el oído estaba bien , un silencio se apodero momento después no había rastro de voces al otro lado, trato de que su respiración no fuera tan sonora pero otro sonido extraño le preocupo mas, un gemido luego otro y otro…

Su corazón padecía taquicardia y sus dedos temblaban al contacto de la respiración chocando contra estos…su hermana mayor estaba intimando con un tipo horripilante y desconocido.

Komand'r trataba de ser cercana a sus padres, pero parecía que ellos le despreciaban, cosa contraria con Koriand'r ellos la mimaban y le daban todo lo que pedía sin reproches, causando en Komand'r el resentimiento y la envidia peligrosa en su interior , cerró y apretó los parpados corrió sin rumbo dejando a "solas" a los amantes, el largo vestido se entrometía entre sus piernas dificultándole la corrida, donde estaba en ese momento Galfore? con torpeza alcanzo a llegar a uno de los ventanales de la sala del palacio a ver si podía encontrarlo haciendo guardia en las afueras pero no, lo que hayo no fue precisamente a Galfore, allí pudo observar que en uno de los lados del jardín se encontraba una nave extraña, pensó que el hombre pudo haber llegado como un civil de una ciudad lejana de su mismo planeta pero descarto esa idea cuando escucho hablarle no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decían, ni a Komand'r pues ella hablaba un idioma ajeno al de su conocimiento de allí dos hombres igual vestidos que el desconocido custodiaban la entrada de la nave, entonces ese hombre venia de otro reino

Y para que?, que era lo que deseaba de Tamaran? Mejor dicho que era lo que deseaban de Komand'r?

Mucho antes Había escuchado que habrían invasores del tercer mundo llamado Tierra pero pensó que nunca se haría realidad pues ella creía que solo habían habitantes en su planeta tal y como los cuentos se lo describían, y ahora…estaba viviendo esa posibilidad en carne y hueso viéndola con sus propios ojos, vida extraterrestre literalmente, luego de varios minutos de equilibrar su respiración e incorporarse sintió una presencia acercarse muy rápido haciendo énfasis en cada paso que daba, como si supiera donde se encontraba, a lo mejor el hombre se había dado cuenta de que los había estado espiando, esta vez levito en vez de correr pues el vestido le dificultaba su travesía, , mirando hacia atrás para percatarse si el tipo le pisaba los talones, suspiro, le había ganado cierta distancia considerable por lo que pensó que no era necesario volar tan solo marcharse a su habitación encerrarse, pero estaba tan centrada en sus pensamientos que instantáneamente su cuerpo choco contra otro mas grande y de ojos frívolos, el hombre se abalanzo a ella tomándola de los brazos, Koriand'r no dudo ni un segundo y lo ataco expulsando un par de rayos verdes que salían de sus ojos, en reacción este ser se hecho para atrás lanzando un grito feroz pero volvió a perseguirla aun cuando su visión se hallaba imposibilitada , su miedo crecía mas y el sudor frio ya corría por su cuerpo ¡mama, papa! Repetía en sus adentros, pero nadie le escuchaba volar no fue suficiente como para alejarse de el, pues este de igual manera voló se reprodujo su imagen en los diferentes puntos cardinales y estas a su vez varios en cada lado bloqueándola y como si de un campo de fuerza se tratase todo su alrededor se torno negro y se levantaron paredes de energía maligna en el perímetro donde ella se encontraba encerrándola finalmente…

-Ayuda!, sáquenme de aquí, Komand'r!- Golpeaba, expulsaba rayos, gritaba se retorcía y se consumía en desesperación pero allí dentro nadie era capaz de escucharla, con el pasar de los minutos sintió una sensación calurosa y un olor fuerte ya no tenia fuerzas, era como si el cubo le absorbiera toda la energía, La esencia dentro del campo la estaba envenenando, la saliva en su boca se secaba al instante y sus fosas nasales estaban invadidas del peligroso químico y sus ojos se cerraron, fuera del cubo el hombre aun se encontraba en posición manteniendo el hechizo con las palmas juntas los ojos cerrados como si estuviera orando y un aurea negra rodeando su silueta a unos pasos atrás se encontraba el otro guardia que custodiaba a la nave, el hombre extraño y a su lado Komand'r…

-Nivel dos completado- el hombre separo las manos, de inmediato la paredes descendieron y se perdieron en el aire Koriand'r cayo como un saco de papas desparramada sobre el suelo, Komand'r se acerco a ella llevaba la cara pintada con una espesa capa blanca, sus negros cabellos moldeados con ondas que brillaba como laca y estaba decorado con adornos color ámbar y con un pasador del que colgaban unas tiritas plateadas que al choque entre ellas sonaban como diminutas campanillas, los labios rojos como la sangre y un kimono turquesa con carpas coloridas naranjas y rojas como el atardecer finamente tejidas en el que descubría sus hombros hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos de allí hasta su cintura tan ceñida por el fajín dorado, se agacho y no hizo el mínimo esfuerzo de cargarla la agarro de las muñecas arrastrándola y dejándola cerca de los pies de su amante seguidamente este hizo una seña a los otros dos para que cogieran el cuerpo

-Nuestro trato termina aquí, lárgate y llévate a la estúpida de mi hermana lejos de mi planeta- Sentencio Komand'r y se dio vuelta para retirarse a sus aposentos, acabar con sus débiles padres con ayuda de la mafia terrícola era lo mejor de su plan, nunca nadie le había hecho la propuesta tan jugosa de convertirse en Geisha, es mas se tardo mucho en aprender todo sobre ello, le costo mucho pero su exuberante belleza exótica y el erotismo le habían ayudado ,haber llegado a la Tierra con la propuesta de unirse a los héroes que la protegían había sido su as bajo la manga inesperado, después de quedar en ridículo frente a ellos cuando estos le dijeron que a quien buscaban no era a Komand'r sino a Koriand'r porque sabían que poseía habilidades extraordinarias y no había enemigo mas temible que la mismísima mente humana, criaturas capaces de hacer explotar al mundo si ellos querían tan solo con su imaginación, pero Koriand'r apenas tenia 3 años situación con la que ellos no contaban y desistieron, ya que según la base de datos de la Liga Koriand'r tenia 15 años terrestres por lo que era necesario que ella se uniera a la nueva legión de jóvenes héroes del mundo terrícola, Komand'r juro vengarse y hacerle pagar todo su sufrimiento de una peor forma

**ESPACIO: NAVE COMANDO 0045 CON DESTINO A LA TIERRA **

-Oh, vamos amigo a la jefe le vendría como un banquete de dioses enterarse que tenemos a la princesa, te puedes imaginar?, es hermosísima la haría mía en estos momentos pero ya sabes estoy frito si le llego a tocar un cabello- El hombre se hecho cómodamente sobre el asiento piloto mientras cruzaba las piernas sobre la gama de controles y botones coloridos

-O…oye…, donde esta mi…mi hermana- El hombre inmediatamente pego la bocina a su pecho para evitar que el sonido de la voz femenina apenas eludible se filtraran entre los orificios del comunicador y se levanto hacia su dirección la princesa había despertado

-Calma lindura, tu hermana supo negociar muy bien cuando nos dijo de tu existencia, con nosotros tienes un lindo futuro-

-De…de que estas hablando?, mi hermana, ella…-

-Si, claro si se podría llamar a Blackfire hermana, esa mujer es ruin, preciosa ándate olvidando de donde vienes y para que naciste-

-Yo… como te atreves a decirme eso…insultas a mi hermana, devuélveme a Tamaran - sus ojos empezaron a tomar un color fluorescente verdoso y sus pies se levantaron del suelo, atentando contra la gravedad inexistente

-Yo hablo como se me de la gana, aquí el que manda soy yo aquí no puedes hacer uso de tu don, estas débil y el sol no ha tocado tus poros en dos días- Finalmente el hombre volvió a hablar por el comunicador –lo siento, debía domar un poco a la bestia pero ya recibí las ordenes para que la muchachita sea examinada ya en dos días mas llegaremos a nuestro destino, cambio y fuera-

Luego de eso el hombre apretó un botón rojo este parpadeo su luz y de inmediato dos figuras corpulentas entraron por la puerta metálica con una apariencia monstruosa y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de armadura los extraterrestres le quitaron las argollas que aprisionaban sus muñecas y tobillos, Koriand'r cayo de hecho no podía moverse a causa de la ausencia de energía vital los monstruos espaciales la tomaron de los brazos y la arrastraron dentro de una cabina en la que resplandecía una blanca luz, cegándola momentáneamente

-Ténganle paciencia y cuidado es una mercancía única, entienden cuanto hemos pagado por ella?- El hombre observaba la escena mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja y con sarcasmo agitaba su mano de un lado a otro "despidiéndose" de Koriand'r

-Donde me llevan?, que es eso de Blackfire, suéltenme- Aunque tratara de zafarse aquellos individuos le llevaban ventaja, no había mas elección que dejarse llevar por el frio metal del suelo, la cargaron y la sentaron en la famosa camilla y la ataron nuevamente después se retiraron dejándola a solas con una extraña mujer su piel era pálida muy pálida y llevaba un atuendo colorido, muy fino a simple vista, el fajín ceñía simétricamente su cintura y sus labios eran rojos como la sangre unos adornos brillantes y palillos se posaban sobre su azabache cabellera

-Bien…así que tu eres Koriand'r, no me imaginaba que portabas una belleza extraordinaria- la mujer se acerco peligrosamente a su rostro y despejo la frente de Koriand'r de sus cabellos –me das envidia, yo a tu edad era muy flaca para el gusto masculino y no poseía ni una pizca de gracia, pero que ojos!- la mujer de olor fuerte y concentrado abrió desmesuradamente los ojos (valga la redundancia) -muchachita tu has nacido para servir de la manera mas elegante y sublime, lo veo en ti! Oh bendito este destino tuyo! quien te negaría ser dueña de los placeres mas divinos de esta vida, muchacha!, bendita sea tu hermana quien te ha traído hasta a mi-

No sabia que decir, estaba estupefacta, estaba aterrorizada esa mujer gritaba como loca una

-Quien eres!, déjame ir por favor!, sácame de aquí, - la mujer se acerco peligrosamente

-Porque tanta desesperación?, en mi mundo las mujeres como tu son apetecidas y alabadas tu hermana te ha vendido e hizo una buena elección al dejarte en nuestras manos-

Como era posible? Su hermana no era capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad, su hermana había visto por ella tal y como sus padres lo habían hecho y le estaba eternamente agradecida aunque todo el crédito se lo llevase ella por tener el amor de sus difuntos padres, y su hermana aun así la "amaba" a pesar de ser rechazada, simplemente era una pesadilla, un sueño mal contado

-No…Komand'r es mi hermana ella esta conmigo siempre, tu le hiciste algo- Sus ojos volvieron a brillar con intensidad, pero el ultimo poquito de energía sucumbió y cayo desmayada la mujer sonrió ampliamente su sonrisa depravada y sus ojos rasgados le daban un aspecto sepulcral se coloco una bata el gorro y la mascarilla, acomodo a Koriand'r estirando sus brazos en cada lado y sus piernas de igual manera, la desnudo y empezó a experimentar con el tacto cada parte de su cuerpo, pellizco sus orejas, delineo su respingada nariz con el dedo índice, morbosamente le movió los pechos apenas crecidos, le miro debajo de los brazos luego la giro y examino sus espalda, la giro nuevamente y la sentó acomodándola lo mejor que pudo coloco las manos en las rodillas, separándoselas y sin vacilar ni un momento metió la mano entre sus piernas, habiendo culminado la exanimación sonrió nuevamente con orgullo

"vírgenes, como me gustan" pensó para ella misma, sin duda tenia un pez gordo por el cual pagarían adecuadamente, después de todo viajar por el universo en busca de señoritas hermosas no era su afición, pero así era su negocio, ella misma era la indicada para elegir a las futuras Geishas, pero la chiquilla que tenia en su poder, era primero una princesa extraterrestre, segundo ella si tenia como destino llegar a la Tierra, pero para llevar a cabo otros planes, tercero metía las manos al fuego por ella si la legión se llegase a enterar que tenia en su tutela a Starfire estaría muerta en un dos por tres, pero se la llevaría muy lejos, a su país allí donde nada es prohibido bajo las sombras y donde pagarían mucho por ella.

**GOTHAM CITY **

**MONTE JUSTICIA**

-me rehúso, totalmente ya estoy lo suficientemente capacitado como para llevar a cabo una misión por mi propia cuenta- Indignado se levanto de la mesa directiva ante la mirada atónita de los superhéroes mas viejos y de los mas jóvenes –Aqualad, Wally quiero oír sus respuestas-

-sabes que te estas alejando mas de tu posición como candidato a líder, comportándote de esa forma, ya aceptamos que formarían un equipo tu, Aqualad y Chico Flash esto no se trata de un juego se trata de otro como cualquiera de los presentes aquí Robin, por lo que retira tus palabras y siéntate- Un hombre de negro enmascarado intervino al momento en que Kaldur iba a pronunciar palabra en respuesta al llamado del jovenzuelo- aun estas bajo mi tutela y tanto las decisiones que tu y tu quipo tomen pasaran sobre mi potestad y sobre la de tornado rojo, no tengo que decirte lo que debes hacer me has demostrado que eres un chico capaz, una mente maestra, así que usa eso y piensa mejor las cosas- Basto solo la demandante voz, como para que todos allí presentes se tensaran

-Tan solo te recuerdo que no soy un niño-

-El hecho que tengas 17 años y ya tiempo como héroe no significa que seas el más experimentado, aun te falta mucho por entender en todos los aspectos-

-Tampoco deseo ser el líder, para eso esta Aqualad el es el más indicado, que alguien que oculta sus verdaderos ideales y hace lo que quiere-

Batman frunció mucho mas el entrecejo notándose a simple vista por la forma en que se movía su mascara ante la expresión, Barbara solo agachaba la cabeza escondiendo su sufrimiento

-Bueno Liga, ya tuvimos suficiente con las discusiones paternales, si el chico quiere ir solo démosle esa oportunidad, todos pasamos por esos ataques de pubertad heroica- Como si fuera su héroe irónicamente todos allí dieron un "hurra" , ante el comentario de Flash pero los rostros de Robin, Batman y demás indicaban lo contrario

-Pienso, que Robin tiene razón- agrego Chico Flash sentado junto a Artemisa, no es que no fuera un chico capaz de tomar decisiones por cuenta propia pero su sola personalidad le hacia ver como un héroe impulsivo, Artemisa lo miro desafiante y tomo su mano entrelazando los dedos

-Wally…puedes callarte, estas poniendo en riesgo todo, entiendes como es Robin, ha cambiado mucho últimamente y no hemos tenido la capacidad de analizar su forma de pensar-

-No pienso que sea mala idea, es mas yo iré contigo si se trata de buscar a esos traficantes de blancas- Golpeo su pecho –podremos con ellos, mejor amigo-

-Pienso lo mismo- Agrego Aqualad levantándose también, cosa que agrado a Robin

-Bueno esta vez alto jóvenes… No es uno si no tres?! Que pasa con los jóvenes superhéroes hoy en dia?- Se levanto Flecha Verde igualmente indignado

-Somos una nueva generación- Ahora se levanto Chico Bestia

-Tu no debes intervenir, Garfield…- Megann junto a el lo agarro del brazo, Garfield era aun un niño, ante los ojos de los demás estaba mal que un niño intervenga en las conversaciones de los adultos cuando no tenia nada que ver

-Bien en señal de que es una conspiración adolescente, Robin te daremos la aprobación para qué vallas a Tokyo, ahora en adelante es tu responsabilidad lo que suceda con esta misión y de ahora en adelante esta en tus manos el desarticular este mal, no olvides que un héroe es siempre inteligente, nunca negligente y si necesitas ayuda llevas contigo una artillería pesada-

Aquaman, Flash, Batman y el Detective Marciano se levantaron cada uno directo hacia sus pupilos para detallarles lo que debían hacer exactamente en dicha misión

-Anda sabiendo que de ahora en adelante ya no eres mi protegido, no estoy quitándote mi apoyo, pero tampoco te ofrezco todo en bandeja de plata Robin, si elegiste tu camino lejos de la Liga es por tu decisión y tu responsabilidad-

-Batman…solo quiero demostrarles que yo puedo solo, siempre lo he hecho conmigo mismo y agradezco que me hayas rescatado de ese mal sueño, de mi pasado, jamás pensé que llegaría a este mundo y por eso mismo no quiero vivir en su sombra toda mi vida-

-Veo que has madurado mucho, pero jamás te dejes llevar por las ataduras, déjalo todo si eso es lo que crees que es lo correcto – Dicho así fue su despedida, quizás no lo volvería a ver por largo tiempo, dejaba en Estados Unidos, una vida entera y una novia a quien amo mucho, pero como lo dijo Batman, era el momento de librarse de las ataduras, frente a el ahora se encontraba Barbara Gordon, su actual amor tratando de contenerse las lagrimas que se hallaban estancadas en sus ojos, Dick la tomo de la mano apartándola de toda la muchedumbre de héroes ya solos, Barbara se ahogo en su llanto

-Barbara…- La abrazo fuerte, dándole las últimas dotes de su calor

-Dick…no me esperaba esto- se aferraba más a su espalda tratando de sonar fuerte pero a quien quería engañar? Si amaba a Dick con todo su ser…

-Lo siento mucho, construimos un pequeño futuro que ya sucedió- La separo lentamente con el dolor latente aun de alejarse de ella la quería mucho como para verla llorar

-Se que ya no me amas, se que todo paso-

-Pensaba decírtelo Barbara-

-Tú siempre actúas, no piensas-

-Esta vez fue diferente…-

35 minutos para el despegue Robin 0065, Aqualad 0066, Chico Bestia 0062, Chico Flash 0054

Coordenadas listas, destino Asia, país Japón ciudad de Tokyo

La voz de la computadora cerebro lo saco de su trance sentimental cambiando su expresión totalmente a una seria y decidida

-Es hora de irme- Barbara solo agacho la cabeza con el corazón en el pecho latiéndole a millón, deseaba que sea solo un sueño, que volvería a sentir sus besos sus caricias su cuerpo y que le susurraría al oído que nunca la dejaría, pero la gente dice muchas cosas y a ella le toco ser a quien el Karma le había dado con todo, así de similar fue cuando ella termino con su ex novio para unirse a la Liga

-Cuídate mucho, Dick- susurro mas para ella que para Robin, este solo paso por su lado sin decir alguna otra palabra

-Cuídate mucho Gar, siempre seré tu mami- La señorita marciano le dio un beso dulce en la frente y alboroto su cabello, Garfield solo reía con dolor oculto en su interior pero es que llorar estaba prohibido, mucho menos por despedidas temporales, se relajo un poco pues no era un Adiós, así le había explicado Megan que todo héroe vuelve a su hogar de origen y vuelve a ser quien era porque así le llamaba sus raíces, le sonrió por ultima vez y camino hacia la entrada de la supernave, ella le observaba ir emocionado por ser su primera misión a solas, ya no era tan pequeño después de todo, ya cumpliría sus 13 años pero para Megan con 19 el siempre seria su pequeñito por que así le había adoptado y con dolor también lo dejaba ir

Otra pareja se besaba apasionadamente en uno de los pasillos, al oír de la misma manera la voz de la computadora sabia que su tiempo allí era muy limitado seria la ultima vez por mucho tiempo en que la vería y extrañaría todo de ella, su rudeza, su inocencia y hermosura para Chico Flash no era una idea que le agradase el tener que alejarse de su prometida Artemisa llevaban ya años juntos y quizás era tiempo de estar separados un tiempo porque nunca habían dejado de omitir el llamado de la justicia y esta una vez mas les había convocado pero solo el debía irse ella se quedaría apoyando a los veteranos en toda circunstancia

-Te amo Wally-

-Yo también te amo preciosa- la abrazo fuertemente y de inmediato se separo de ella para subir a la nave así como Chico Bestia y Aqualad lo habían hecho

El tampoco no seria la excepción frente a la bárbara mirada de los veteranos también se adentro a la supernave y a través del cristal memorizo por ultima vez cada cosa, ya tendría que actualizar su base de datos nuevamente y hackear uno que otro sistema operativo para poder guiarse como era debido Japón, y una cadena de trafico de blancas le esperaban.

Ya cuando la nave se adentro en el cielo pintoresco de oscuro y se había alejado lo suficiente del Monte Justicia Aqualad y Chico Flash se hallaban piloteando la nave Robin y Chico Bestia estaban sentados en la sala central de la nave altamente equipada para el tiempo que duraría su viaje al continente asiático todos con una mirada seria y dispuestos a asumir cualquier responsabilidad que les fuera asignada

-Gracias por todo, muchachos-

-No es nada Robin, como siempre no se sabe nada de tus planes pero viniendo de ti, todo sale bien-

-Es verdad, por eso en decisión conjunta Chico Flash, Chico Bestia y yo hemos decidido nombrarte líder de este equipo-

-Si, viejo pero como se llamara?- la mirada confusa de Chico Bestia alerto a los otros dos, Aqualad y Chico Flash se miraron encogiendo los hombros

-Que lo decida Robin- respondieron al unísono Chico Flash y Aqualad

-De hecho ya lo tenia planeado y ya había tomado una decisión- Robin se levanto del gran sillón y camino hacia el parabrisas frontal de la nave mirando todo lo que se le presentaba allí los pilotos lo miraban con cara de "presumido"

-Los Jóvenes Titanes- Todos, de inmediato se sintieron contentos como si el nombre ya estuviera destinado para ellos con solo un intento

-Faltaran algunas nenas- Sonrió de oreja a oreja Wally

-y pizza de tofu- agrego Chico Bestia

-Pues si hará falta mucho mas a Robin, ya me entere que el y Barbara han hecho aquello-

-Wally, te recuerdo que tienes novia, y Chico Bestia tu idea es estupenda pero no hay pizzerías de tofu en el cielo, Aqualad omite esa parte de mi vida personal, no fuiste mi cama-

-No es justo no hay nada de vegetales aquí!-

-Tranquilo, Chico brócoli tu mami empaco lo suficiente-

-Esta bien, esta bien, rompamos el hielo, titanes- sentencio Aqualad reflejando una sonrisa de camaradería frente a los demás que de la misma forma correspondieron

Ahora un nuevo equipo surge, cual será el destino de estos jóvenes héroes en un país desconocido, una misión peligrosa y provocativa para Robin que descubrirá el verdadero amor, detrás de un mundo desconocido, el mundo de las Geishas, batallas, villanos y un largo camino por recorrer


	2. FALSA IDENTIDAD

**CAPITULO 2**

**DESTINOS**

**FALSA IDENTIDAD**

Si pudiera verse ella misma seguro se habría tirado a llorar y a suplicar que la asesinaran pero lamentablemente Koriand'r ya no tenia potestad sobre ella, se hallaba conectada a varias maquinas y tubos entre delgados y gruesos que cubrían su cuerpo introduciendo energía sintética que la devolvería a la realidad, luego de que haya pasado la prueba principal Numachi empezó a analizar la verdadera identidad de Koriand'r raza alienígena proveniente del planeta Tamaran, 14 años de edad, padres difuntos y actual princesa del reino, aquella joven cuyo verdadero objetivo en la Tierra formar parte de la Liga de la Justicia, organización de superhéroes en América, hombres y mujeres con poderes sobrehumanos capaces y dispuestos a proteger al mundo de cualquier "mal" que lo aquejase, pero ahora Numachi tenia en sus manos la identidad de Starfire, pues así es como en el idioma terrestre se traduciría su nombre guerrero y decidió que;

Tendría la misma edad, pero diferente identidad.

**NAVE TITAN **

-Cuales son los últimos informes- Robin y Aqualad se encontraban en el estudio que se lejos de las habitaciones, a pesar de que la nave era pequeña existía un sitio especialmente designado para los estudios e investigaciones que se llevaran a cabo en una misión, ya en una de las paredes se hallaban dos hojas clavadas con varios párrafos impresos en ellas, Robin los analizaba mientras pedía las demás novedades a Aqualad

-Según los informes de Canario Negro este grupo se halla al este de Kioto, pero tiene una expansión hasta Hong Kong- Aqualad clavo dos hojas mas sobre la pared, Robin se llevo los dedos a la barbilla

-Perfecto, acabe de analizar el perímetro y según mis coordenadas nos tomara medio dia llegar-

-Crees que necesitamos autorización para atravesar frontera?- Pregunto Aqualad que ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente al escritorio

-Desde cuando la Liga ha pedido permiso para hacer frente al mal…nosotros no lo haremos tampoco, no debemos descartar la posibilidad de que el gobierno este infiltrado en esto también, los villanos son quienes menos te lo esperas-

-Te recuerdo, Robin, nosotros no somos la Liga, por lo tanto estamos poniendo en riesgo el nombre de esta al atravesar sin autorización- Kaldur'ham arrugo el entrecejo mirando desafiante a Robin

-Crees que no he pensado en eso?, espere a que dedujeras mejor mi plan- Sonrió de medio lado–Ellos no nos descubrirán, porque nos infiltraremos, ellos no saben de nuestra existencia, no saben que somos la siguiente generación… tampoco del dispositivo Fernus, de invisibilidad que instalo Megan

-Es decir, tenemos ventaja y no, no deduje tu plan llevas tiempo ocultando lo que haces- Aqualad lo miro aun mas serio sus facciones tocaban el borde de la ira

-Se podría deducir de esa forma, pero no hay que subestimarlos llevan generaciones con ese negocio aunque en ese país se considera arte, para nosotros sigue siendo prostitución no pienses que soy el malo solo trabajo inteligentemente, no mas difícil…

Robin se retiro de la habitación, sabia que había sembrado una semilla de discordia entre el y Aqualad, su cerebro le permitió trabajar rápido desde temprano ya para el dia siguiente estarían en Japón, se sintió mas tranquilo entro a su alcoba y se encerró ante la mirada atónita de Chico Flash y Chico Bestia que se encontraban en la sala.

Encontró su portátil en sesión activa, la luz de esta parpadeaba y se reflejaba en las paredes iluminando tenuemente, se sentó rápidamente en el borde de la cama entro al buzón de su correo, un nuevo mensaje de Barbara Gordon…abrió el sobre y de inmediato el reproductor ocupo la pantalla completa, allí estaba ella hablándole suavemente…su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y las manos le empezaron a sudar, era tan solo una grabación de video y aun así podía notar las huellas de Barbara en su corazón…

"Richard…se que no es apropiado que te hable, Bruce me ha pedido cortar contacto contigo, pero sabes que no puedo hacerlo…Dick…hay algo que la Liga no te ha dicho, se que estoy poniendo en riesgo tu misión, y mi lealtad en ella…pero se que no puedo ser tu fedataria completamente, pero lo he oído, es sobre algo o alguien llamado Komand'r , por la preocupación de todos los miembros es muy peligroso, no he podido infiltrarme completamente en la base de datos como tu, pero lo que he podido encontrar es que Komand'r ha dejado su marca en la Liga; como…y que delitos cometió es un mito no existe retrato suyo, tampoco sexo, ni tiempo y jamás he escuchado de ese caso aquí…es como si fuera una persona fantasma…pero se encuentra en la carpeta roja y la fecha de actualización fue hace 19 horas por lo que he llegado a la conclusión de que ha reaparecido, lo peor de todo es que tiene relación con tu misión-Barbara agacho la cabeza tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas, ahora el rostro De Dick era de preocupación- Cuídate mucho Richard…yo…te…adiós- con un suspiro cortando sus palabras se despidió, para Dick era de esperarse a que Barbara contactase con el, pero no esperaba que fuera de esa índole

Quien demonios era Komand'r?, Porque a pesar de tener tiempo con la Liga no se había enterado de nada sobre el…o ella?, sabia que quienes se encontraban en la "carpeta roja" eran los criminales mas buscados y tenían un historial completo sobre ellos, su familia, sus parentescos y demás relaciones pero según Barbara no existía ninguna información sobre esa persona, pero había reaparecido y tenia mucho que ver en su misión, quizás esa persona sea el cabecilla de esa organización

Tantas preguntas, pocas respuestas pero lo que si sabía es que debía completar esa misión, cueste lo que cueste

**NAVE COMANDO 0045 **

-Como va todo allí?, mi hermanita ya se esta portando bien?-

-Por supuesto, Numachi ya ha borrado los enlaces de su memoria que sean de referencia a sus poderes-

-Muy bien señor Tanaka Bekku…o debería decir Slade- Blackfire sonrió maliciosamente

-Sera mejor que no lo pronuncies tanto, no quiero hacerme conocido tan pronto en tu planeta- respondió un hombre enmascarado

-fue maravilloso no verte con esa patética mascara, han desarrollado nueva tecnología?-

-Si, de hecho yo mismo lo he perfeccionado, es un prototipo similar a la materia que uso el proyecto Cadmus para crear al clon de Clark Kent, que ahora esta con la Liga-

El rostro de Komand'r se tenso de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de la organización

-que hay de eso, te recuerdo que es nuestra mayor amenaza-

-Todo esta saliendo a la perfección, la nave que hemos estado utilizando es del gobierno, y esta bajo mi disposición yo lo tengo todo controlado-

-Perfecto Slade, ha llegado el nuevo cargamento?-

-Si, desde Okinawa, Hiroshima y Nagasaki todas ellas ya se encuentran concentradas en varios puntos de Tokyo-

-Por ahora quiero todo en calma, es hora de posesionarme como la nueva mandataria de Tamaran, infórmame novedades-

La pantalla se torno negra, en señal de que la comunicación se había dado por terminada, Salde volvió a su falsa apariencia y entro a la habitación en donde se hallaba Numachi allí vio a Koriand'r aun recostada en la camilla, un hermoso kimono negro con pequeñas florecillas vestía su delgado cuerpo su cabello aun se encontraba desparramado en las sabanas y se hallaba pálida a pesar de no tener maquillaje desvió la mirada a Numachi, la viejecilla Geisha que se encargaba de alistar a Koriand'r esperando a que ella le dijera cual era el estado de la joven

-al comienzo se rehusó, pero todo fue más fácil, tan delicada mi tesoro que sus fuerzas no le prestaron atención y cayó, pobre…ya he borrado su memoria tal y como su hermana quería-

De inmediato Salde volvió a cambiar de apariencia, mucho mas joven, contextura fina, piel blanca ojos profundos, cabello alborotado ligeramente largo dándole una personalidad apuesta, Numachi mostro fastidio suponiendo lo que vendría después…

-Supongo que harás lo que odio-

-Ahórrate los comentarios, hablas el idioma Tamaran gracias a mí, fue fácil aprender las técnicas y quiera o no las usare con esta chiquilla, fue patético usarla contigo ella es otra cosa-

Se acerco a Koriand'r tomo su mentón suavemente, besándola al punto en el que ella pudiera captar la nueva información lingüística.

-Después de eso estoy seguro que empieza a hablar japonés- el sonido de una de las maquinas empezó a aumentar su volumen, y las líneas en la pantalla empezaron a seguir un curso acelerado…Starfire estaba despierta en lo mas profundo de su interior y faltaba muy poco para que ella volviera en si completamente, Numachi sonreía frívolamente observando el proceso evolutivo de Starfire…movió uno de sus brazos…luego ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, sus parpados temblaban y su respiración era agitada Numachi sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas otra de sus modificaciones seria todo un éxito

Se estiro para desconectarla tomando el rostro de Koriand'r entre los huesudos dedos

-Bienvenida a mi mundo, mi preciosa Ko-chan- Starfire había abierto los ojos, esos profundos ojos verdes que revelaban lo que era ella en verdad, pero que el manto de la maldad ocultaría por un largo tiempo…

Que les pareció?, bueno gracias por sus comentarios! Espero seguir recibiendo mas reviews, Aclarando una duda _"Numachi" _significa pantano, lo elegí por la apariencia de la mujer que ha modificado la identidad de Starfire, como ya la había descrito es misteriosa, desagradable en todos los aspectos, gracias a la información de Barbara, Robin ya tiene conocimiento de la existencia de Blackfire pero aun esta muy lejos de saber quien es ella en verdad, ahora Starfire tendrá que afrontar el duro camino de una Geisha ya que ha adquirido nueva identidad.

Saludos!


	3. LA HERMANA DE UNA SHIKOMI

**DESTINOS**

**CAPITULO 3**

**LA HERMANA DE UNA SHIKOMI**

-Y así…fue como llegue hasta aquí, es una historia maravillosa pero lamento mucho haber perdido a mis padres en la guerra- Starfire se encontraba en su habitación junto a Numachi quien le cepillaba el cabello con sutileza

-Así es, pero nosotros te encontramos, moribunda en medio de esa nefasta guerra…mi niña que seria de tu existencia ahora- Numachi la abrazaba por la espalda apoyando su pequeño y demacrado rostro sobre el hombro de la pequeña

-Pero…siento que he dormido por años…no recuerdo absolutamente nada, que me había mantenido viva?-

-Tu esperanza, la esperanza que fuimos nosotros y te encontramos- Numachi se separo de Koriand'r y se paro frente a ella tomando su mentón- Escucha Ko…debes estar siempre en la Okiya cuando lleguemos nunca salgas, o el Karasaka te llevara y querrá casarse contigo

-Oh! Lo tomare muy en cuenta, Numachi crees que en la Okiya tendré amigas, me convertiré en la Geisha mas hermosa de Japón?- Koriand'r miraba a Numachi a través del espejo con un brillo especial desbordando de sus ojos

-Por supuesto, tendrás a tu onee-san*, ella te acompañara siempre, hasta el dia en que tú seas una Geisha Veterana, por supuesto que serás la Geisha mas hermosa de todo Japón ese es tu destino- la mujer también sonrió mostrando sus amarillentos y podridos dientes al espejo, volvió al cabello de Koriand'r esta vez haciéndole una trenza

-Mi onee-san- el silencio reino Numachi volvió a mirar al espejo, el rostro de Starfire se dibujaba triste como si hubiera aun una espina de algún vago recuerdo que molestara

-No olvides que tu naciste sola, no tenias hermanos mucho menos a tus padres, si estas aquí es por nosotros- De inmediato Numachi entro a la defensiva por si a Koriand'r se le vinieran los vagos recuerdos de hace dos días

-Te estoy eternamente agradecida a ti…y a Tanaka- El rostro de Starfire se ilumino nuevamente sonriéndole nuevamente al reflejo

**NAVE COMANDO 0045 ATERRIZANDO, DISTRITO NORTE, JAPON **

La voz de la computadora madre las sorprendió

-Por fin, ya estamos aquí- Numachi dejo a Starfire y salió corriendo de inmediato las puertas se abrieron atrás de ellas se encontraba Tanaka sonriendo con "amabilidad"

-Ko-san es necesario que venga conmigo – Koriand'r sonrió, le había dicho a Numachi le hiciera un peinado lindo para cuando el joven Tanaka le viniera a ver

-Llévela con cuidado Tanaka-san, o su onee-san se enojara si encuentra algún desperfecto-

-Onee-san ya esta aquí?- Koriand'r sonrió de oreja a oreja

El aterrizaje fue exitoso, Koriand'r luego de despertarse no tuvo inconvenientes en familiarizarse con los que abordaban la nave, al contrario sintió una fuerte conexión con Tanaka, siempre estaba a su lado como si hubieran sido amigos desde hace muchos años

-Si, ella ha aclamado por usted desde que informamos que la habíamos encontrado- Tanaka o Slade la tomo de la mano, y la guio hasta la puerta principal- Es necesario que uses esto- le ofreció una capucha larga negra Koriand'r la miro confundida pero la uso sin preguntar, si Tanaka le decía que lo use ella lo haría no debía desobedecer las ordenes, cuando la puerta descendió lo primero que vio fue a los dos soldados que los acompañaron en la travesía bajar de la nave, lo siguiente fue a Numachi que hizo lo mismo, Tanaka la tomo nuevamente de la mano…

-Como es posible que haya tenido que venir hasta acá para recogerla, no tengo todo el tiempo disponible para saltarme planeta por planeta- susurro Komand'r

-Calmate, Kurohomura*-sama no entiendo como mamita puede soportarte-

-Sin mi, esa vieja no seria nada…bájala Tanaka- Ordeno Komand'r, seguido de eso Slade bajo con Koriand'r que caminaba torpemente debido a su incomodad al asentar sus pies sobre el prado, Koriand'r aun no tenia las energías suficientes para mantenerse

-Ni siquiera es capaz de caminar, que has hecho Numachi en todos estos días?- Blackfire miro con enojo a Numachi, que también la miraba de la misma manera

-Supongo que usted tiene conocimiento de eso, Kurohomura-sama- Slade dejo a Koriand'r con Numachi que le acomodaba el Obi* y arreglaba los rojizos cabellos que se habían alborotado y se dirigía hasta donde se encontraba Blackfire

-La hemos mantenido con la energía sintética que cree, no esperes demasiado su rendimiento no será el mismo sino recibe la energía solar-

-Maldita Starfire- Encogió su mano en puño, y desvió la mirada hacia ella que tenía su cabeza agachada

-El Rickshaw* saldrá dentro de 30 minutos, yo me quedare con Numachi, tu llévala hasta Gion*, preséntala con Mamita y si ella la acepta…-Fue interrumpido por ella

-Claro que la aceptara, yo me encargare de eso- Blackfire se alejo de Slade dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y se acerco a Koriand'r

-Veamos…tu eres Ko-chan….verdad- Los ojos frívolos de Komand'r se fijaron en el pálido rostro de Starfire ella solo asintió sin hablar

-Tu serás mi onee-san?- Starfire pregunto pero la arrugada mano de Numachi le tapo la boca

-Que insolencia, dirigirte a mi de esa manera aun no te han enseñado a ser educada?, pero así es seré tu onee-san- Komand'r camino demandante hasta el Rickshaw allí se embarcó perdiéndose entre la entrada

-Es…Hermosa, onee-san es hermosa Numachi- Starfire miro con ilusión a Numachi

-Kurohomura-sama es la única Geisha del Okiya, la preferida de Mamita y tu serás su aprendiz- Numachi beso la frente de Koriand'r, esta en reacción se asusto al momento en el que Numachi se acerco, observo como la piel del cuello de Numachi era amarilla y con pequeñas erupciones rojizas sus ojos ya no eran el negro profundo, eran amarillos cubriendo todo hasta las pupilas, cuando se levanto después de besarla noto que su columna se había encorvado mas

-Debes obedecer toda orden que te de Mamita, cuando llegues no la mires a los ojos y si te toca no te resistas- Tanaka la arrebato de los brazos de Numachi y la llevo caminando hasta el tren que ya esparcía el humo por la cabeza y la bocina ya sonaba en señal de que ya partiría al nuevo destino

-A donde vamos?, que sucede con Numachi, que sucede Tanaka?, los volveré a ver?- La tomo de la cintura salteándola de las escaleras que debía subir y la dejo en la entrada del vagón principal el mismo por el cual había ingresado Kurohomura, el motor del tren empezó a hacer un ruido aun mas estruendoso y las ruedas ya avanzaban lentamente

-Prometo ir a visitarte Ko-san fue estupendo haberte conocido-

-Tanaka!...espera!- Trato de bajar, aunque el tren ya estuviera en marcha

-No olvides, nunca salgas a menos que no sea de noche, no preguntes nada tu solo obedece- Su voz se perdía en el viento húmedo

-Tu…no te mueves a ninguna parte, entra y no te quites la capucha- Blackfire se asomo a la entrada principal ante su mirada malévola Koriand'r solo sintió temor, resignándose de buscar a Tanaka entre la multitud que se movía como hormigas entro y se sentó frente a ella, Blackfire atraía la mirada de todo hombre que pasaba por el pasillo, pero ella solo se limitaba a mirar a la ventana, Starfire hizo lo mismo observaba todo con precisión las plazas la gente el mercado todo para ella era nuevo, según lo que le había contado Numachi a ella la habían encontrado en un planeta desconocido en una expedición que era necesaria para su país, ella era la única sobreviviente de ese planeta y la habían hallado en una fortaleza de piedra al borde de la muerte, no recordaba absolutamente nada tan solo tenia que conformarse con lo poco que Numachi le había contado, pues ella tampoco sabia nada de sus orígenes, el Rickshaw torció en un callejón allí ya se podían divisar pequeñas casitas y mujeres ir y venir apresuradamente igualmente vestidas que Kurohomura, a simple vista todo allí era "bonito" puntitos de luz se veían a la lejanía del carril y el cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, era la "primera vez" literalmente que veía algo como eso, un mundo desconocido tenia tantas preguntas que hacerle a su onee-san como era la Tierra? Que tipos de diversiones hay ahí? Y de pronto vino a su mente las imágenes de Tanaka y Numachi preguntándose si los volvería a ver.

Después de un buen rato el tren paro y la gente empezaba a levantarse cada quien con sus pertenencias, no pudo despegar la mirada de todas aquellas personas eran casi iguales, todos con cabellos negros y lisos ojos rasgados y piel pálida unos de mirada amable, otros parecían comer con solo ver, Kurohomura se levanto al ver que el pasillo de la salida ya se hallaba despejado, Starfire la siguió, Kurohomura bajo del tren y siguió caminando largo hasta doblar una esquina, Starfire apresuraba sus aun débiles piernas pues ella ya le llevaba cierta distancia adelante.

Blackfire se detuvo frente a un enorme portal con unos enromes dragones anaranjados adornándola, que se abrió al sentir su presencia, dio unos cuantos pasos y allí una mujer de mediana edad la recibió

-Buenas Kurohomura-sama, ha traído lo que le ha prometido a Mamita?-

-Por supuesto, tu!- refiriéndose a Starfire- Quédate aquí-

Kurohomura entro completamente dejando a Starfire en la entrada, rato después la misma mujer que recibió a Komand'r hizo pasar que indecisa se adentraba

-Venga, venga! Muchachita nadie te va a comer- de inmediato su voz amable le hizo entrar en confianza- Soy Tía- luego la miro directamente a los ojos y con voz gutural le dijo- Pero que ojos mas hermosos y que linda cabellera, de donde eres niña? Mamita se va a hacer una fuerte ilusión contigo-

Tía la hizo entrar y se encontró con un hermoso paisaje, las paredes estaban finamente talladas con una piedra rojiza, similar al color de la lava de un colosal volcán en erupción, las puertas eran de una madera café oscura brillante estas se deslizaban a cada momento abriendo paso a mujeres de mediana edad igual a Tía con hermosos Kimonos de colores y con sus bucles de cabellos blancos daban el aspecto de sabias, todas la miraban con sorpresa pero seguían su camino

-Te vas a quedar parada viendo lo que se te cruza niña?, vamos linda entra esperaremos a mamita ella saldrá para recibirte-

Al entrar a la habitación Tía le susurro que se quitara las zapatillas y que se quedara sentada, Starfire hizo caso y se quedo en a parecer la habitación de visitas

-Aquí puedes quitarte la capucha- después de hablarle la mujer se perdió en un pabelloncito en donde la oscuridad no daba tregua,

Starfire se quito la capucha y la sostuvo en su brazo derecho mientras que observaba la habitación, un olor a incienso de canela un altar y un buda mediano posado en ella, el tapizado de dragones y mujeres hermosas con Kimonos le daban un toque folclórico apenas un candelabro alumbraba dibujando su propia sombra en el suelo, una de las tantas puertas que se encontraban en aquella habitación se abrió de repente, Starfire dio un respingo estaba tan concentrada en los jeroglíficos que no se había dado cuenta del ruido, un "tac" del chocar de la puerta le hizo agudizar la vista allí de otra habitación salía una mujer, Tía salió misteriosamente y levanto del brazo a Starfire, ella aun desconcertada se levanto y agacho la _**cabeza "Pase, lo que pase nunca la mires a los ojos"**_ recordaba las palabras de Tanaka

Un aire mohoso salía de la habitación de Mamita

-Ven, acércate quiero examinarte- ante el primer movimiento inesperado cerro los ojos y apretó los parpados segundos después no paso absolutamente nada, abrió sus ojos con temor pero Mamita solo había sacado un extraño objeto en forma de tubo de bambú y de su manga un polvito que esparció en la boquilla superior del tubito prendió un cerillo que le ofreció Tía y de inmediato un olor a pólvora suplanto al olor a moho.

Entonces la observo detenidamente exhalando el humo, sabia que no debía mirarla pero lo hizo, la vio encender la pipa y llevársela a la boca emanando una bocanada de humo los ojos de Starfire tomaron vida propia y empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro, cuanto mas veía a Mamita mas fascinadas eran sus expresiones Mamita llevaba un Kimono amarillo estampado con hojitas y ramas de sauce simulando un otoño en un pedazo de seda, mientras mas la miraba, mas se olvidaba de que se encontraba en un mundo desconocido y que seria de ahora en delante de ella, ella se acerco aun mas tomando con ambas manos su rostro

-Tía, enciende la luz- Tía con pequeños pasitos que parecía volar encendió otro candelabro que ahora daba mas claridad al espacio

Tanaka y Numachi tenían razón, no debió haberla mirado a la cara esa mujer era sumamente fea, como la cara de un bulldog pero era mas joven que Tía, estaba tan concentrada que termino haciendo lo que le habían dicho que no hiciera Mamita se saco la pipa de la boca y apretó mas las mejillas de Starfire arrancándole un gemido de dolor, Mamita tenia los ojos amarillos como un estanque de orina y como su boca estaba aun abierta podía notar como unos pequeños dientes amarillos estaban sembrados sobre un charquito de sangre…lo que parecía ser su encía

-Llama inmediatamente a Kurohomura, abuela ven a ver esto!- atrás de Mamita salió una figura regordeta, pequeñita de cabello blanco con grandes entradas despejadas en las sienes la piel muy arrugada y los ojos casi no se distinguían por la flácida piel que caía sobre su rostro, por la voz exaltada de Mamita la viejecilla se acerco rápidamente, ahora ambas miraban a los ojos a Starfire quien en su interior estaba muy asustada

-Es…impresionante de donde han traído a esta muchacha- La viejita miro fijamente a Mamita

De pronto Kurohomura apareció, y mas atrás Tía que traía 4 elegantes tazas de te

-Llévala con Rae, por lo menos no se sentirá sola- Mamita, la viejita y Komand'r se sentaron en la esquina de la habitación en donde se encontraba una mesita muy baja y cuatro cojines verdes bajo esta, Tía llevo a Starfire por el mismo pasillo por donde había salido anteriormente, por el olor a especias parecía que ese pasillo daba a la cocina, mirando hacia todos los lados muchas habitaciones aparecían mientras iban caminando

-sube, si ella no te habla no hagas el mínimo esfuerzo por llamar su atención, es mas pequeña que tu pero no trates de hacerla enojar o la pasaras mal- Starfire miraba confundida a Tía que le daba las indicaciones, no era la única chica allí, había otra pero como la describía Tía no era la persona mas amable del mundo.

Allí al final de ese pasillo una alta escalera se asomaba, Tía hizo subir a Starfire que con lentos pasos se empinaba para trepar cada escalón tratando de que su kimono no le sea rígido para moverse.

Ya al haber alcanzado el último escalón miro hacia abajo, Tía ya no estaba, la escalera daba a otro pasillo y más adelante una única habitación, a diferencia del primer piso este era todo sencillo, sin pinturas ni imágenes mitológicas gigantes adornando las paredes, al llegar a la habitación notó que la puerta estaba entre abierta asomó un ojo y allí dentro se divisaba una delgada figura, una joven de aproximadamente 12 años con el cabello azul oscuro corto cayéndole como una lisa cortina, la piel pálida de su rostro como el polvo, ella no llevaba maquillaje como las demás, pero si vestía un hermoso kimono blanco con flores negras estampadas, ella leía un libro mientras se enfriaba su te aún humeante.

**NAVE TITAN **

-Maldición!- golpeo fuertemente el escritorio ya eran las 7 pm y aun no lograba descifrar nada, ni vagando en sus recuerdos, no hallaba nada similar a alguien llamado "Komand'r "

-Robin, en aproximadamente 15 minutos estaremos en tierra firme, ya he alistado la metamorfosis de la nave- Chico Flash quien estaba detrás de la puerta del estudio llamo la atención de Robin que de inmediato se levanto, guardo todos las copias de cd's que había hecho del mensaje que le había enviado Bárbara

-Perfecto Chico Flash, que Aqualad compruebe nuevamente el área donde nos asentaremos-Al terminar de guardar todo tomo una hoja que salía de la impresora la leyó y suspiro resignado, la pego junto a las 4 hojas que habían pegado el y Aqualad anteriormente, aquella hoja ya formaba parte de los expedientes de la trata de blancas en Japón, aquella hoja ya tenia un nombre enmarcado con profunda tinta negra, Komand'r…

**LA OKIYA DISTRITO NORTE GION**

-Mamita, como usted se pudo haber dado cuenta la muchacha que he traído no es de este distrito tampoco de este planeta-

-Porque estas tan empecinada en ella…es una joven común y corriente- ahora fue la viejita quien intervino en la platica

-Lo se, kyosaku-obaasan pero ella es muy bonita-

-Ya hay muchas jóvenes bonitas aquí, necesitamos jóvenes inteligentes, basta contigo Kurohomura no tienes ninguna masa en ese globo que tienes como cabeza-

-Pero que dice abuela!- Komand'r se levanto indignada, sus ojos empezaron a brillar con una tenue luz lila saliendo de ellos, Mamita fue tan rápida que a pesar de tener su cadera descolocada le aventó una cachetada aplacando la personalidad escondida de Blackfire

-Trata de controlarte, y ahora dime la verdad esa joven es algo para ti, lo veo en sus ojos verdes tu y ella tienen cierta similitud cuando jóvenes- Mamita volvió a sentarse y a tomar un sorbo de su humeante te

-No, mamita- mintió Blackfire- ella no es nada para mi, la encontré moribunda como ya le dije en otro distrito, seguro es una mezcla americana

-Basta contigo, me has metido en muchos problemas por tus poderes sobrehumanos-

-Entonces…que dice Mamita?, se ve una joven prometedora-

-Aun no me has dicho, cual es tu propósito sabes que si ella llega a superarte estas acabada?-

-No se preocupe Mamita, ella no me superara sabe usted cuanto he hecho yo para llegar hasta aquí?- Blackfire se inclinaba lentamente haciendo una reverencia hacia Mamita que estaba frente suyo

-Esta bien…solo por que tú, Kurohomura, me lo ha pedido concedo tu deseo y que esa joven tenga un futuro prometedor en la Okiya, que sea tan hermosa como tú pero que jamás te supere o la lengua del dragón te castigara por desafiar su palabra-

-Gracias Mamita, yo me encargare de ella- Un brillo insensato se desprendía de sus ojos, Starfire no sabia en lo que se había metido, cuan infeliz seria su vida todo su plan estaba saliendo como ella lo esperaba

Al aterrizar el polvo se levanto formando una ola gigante, los arboles se balanceaban de un lado a otro en un compas intenso Robin, Aqualad, Chico Flash y Chico Bestia observaban admirados el paisaje nocturno, los dispositivos cambiaron de color verde a uno amarillo en señal de que estaban asentados en tierra segura y firme; Robin acomodo su antifaz y sonrió sutilmente

-Titanes…Japón será nuestro-

Aqualad pulso el botón más grande del teclado y la puerta metálica principal se abrió, Aqualad salió primero a comprobar si no existía algún desperfecto

-Excelente Chico Flash has hecho un buen trabajo- Robin que ya se encontraba fuera también dio la señal final, para que los demás bajaran

-Excelente! Buen trabajo amigo- Chico Bestia le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Chico Flash este sonrió satisfecho

-No pude haber pedido mas- Aqualad se cruzo de brazos, el lugar que había escogido Chico Flash era una Costa y perfecto para el necesitaría mucho del mar, necesitaría visitar la Atlanta de vez en cuando- Me pondré en contacto con Mi Rey*, no estaba tan lejos de el después de todo-

-No estabas tan lejos de el…o de Tula*?- Chico Flash corrió llegando en un santiamén hasta Aqualad golpeándolo con el codo en una de las costillas sonriendo pícaramente

-P...pero que dices! Claro que no, ni quiera pensé en Tula- Aqualad se excuso, pero se dibujaba el color carmesí sobre sus mejillas mostrando evidentemente que estaba avergonzado

-Bueno Titanes dejemos de holgazanear y pongámonos a trabajar-

-No lo estamos haciendo?- Chico Bestia respondió a Robin hurgando con un dedo su nariz

-Chico Bestia…no tengo tiempo para tus bromas- Robin regaño a Chico Bestia quien fue más rápido que el mismísimo Chico Flash y fue a parar atrás de Aqualad quien lo miraba desentendido

-El siguiente paso…listos?- Chico Bestia, Chico Flash y Aqualad se alinearon dando algunos pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Chico Flash no se movió.

"Transformación, programada modo Fernus activado contraseña"

-Geboren, Titan Turm!- Grito Robin y la nave reconoció la voz, esta empezó a temblar ascendió hasta el cielo traspasando las nubes, de los extremos dos rectángulos horizontales gigantescos se desprendieron formando uno solo, en la parte inferior se desprendió uno vertical mas largo que los otros dos este descendió lentamente opacando la claridad que ofrecía la luna con una espesa sombra en forma de "T" miles de raíces salieron del interior de la parte inferior aferrándose y estabilizándose a la tierra

-Magnifico, Megan es sorprendente- Chico Flash cerro la boca de Chico Bestia que en poco tiempo ya traspasaba el suelo de lo impresionado

-Corrección, Megan y Compañía- Corrigió Robin, Chico Bestia lo miro extrañado

-Tengo entendido que fue Megan, quien con ayuda de Tornado Rojo pudo implantar los dispositivos metamórficos además del dispositivo Fernus de invisibilidad

-Si, pero quien dio vida a toda esa tecnología fue Silas Stone sin su impulso tecnológico el proyector metamorfo era inútil- Robin camino hacia la el edificio, los chicos miraban a lo alto tratando de encontrar el punto final de la torre

-Quien demonios es Silas Stone?- Pregunto Chico Flash mientras caminaba junto a los demás adentrándose en la torre

-Es el creador y mente maestra de laboratorios S.T.A.R- Respondió Aqualad, mientras una enorme puerta metálica se abría, los demás chicos miraban con asombro el interior todo simétrico y con dispositivos tecnológicos de ultimo modelo, así también como cámaras de seguridad en cada entrada visible, el pulcro piso brillaba como resplandeciente luz, las paredes fuertemente ensambladas de un duro e impenetrable metal, al llegar al centro de esta un altísimo ascensor se hallaba construido dando a conocer que la torre aproximadamente contaba con 50 pisos y todos al parecer eran habitaciones, al llegar al nivel 25 se abrió la puerta automáticamente y tras ella una bien equipada sala les daba la bienvenida, mobiliario, comedor, un plasma de 200 pulgadas y una cocina

-No dejo de sorprenderme, realmente todo esto es de nosotros?, no es que desconfiara de ti Robin al contrario, pero seguro que no te confundiste con un prototipo de la baticueva?- Pregunto enérgicamente Chico Flash a Robin quien lo miraba suspicaz

-Claro que no, esto no se asemeja a la baticueva- Respondió Robin con un aurea de nostalgia

-Supongo que nuestras cosas están ya ubicadas en nuestras alcobas?- Intervino Chico Bestia tratando de apaciguar el ambiente nostálgico que emanaba Robin con su mirada

-Por supuesto, es mas debemos usar las vestimentas tradicionales de aquí, nuestro objetivo es infiltrarnos no llamar la atención-

-Como es que han preparado todo esto y yo no me he enterado- Chico Flash reboso en lágrimas literalmente

-Esto no estaba preparado para nosotros, los únicos cambios que hice fue pedirle a Megan que cambiara la forma de la torre- Robin camino hasta una estantería la cual estaba adornada por un reproductor de música y enormes parlantes de color negro

-Megan sabia de tu "conspiración"- Con los dedos hizo señas Chico Flash simulando las comillas

-Si, una parte lo que no sabia es que venia con ustedes- Aplasto un botón mediano de entre los pequeños que se encontraban en una hilera del reproductor y de inmediato una suave melodía se desprendía de los parlantes –Si ella lo hubiera sabido, no me hubiera ayudado y de inmediato le hubiera contado a Batman y estoy seguro que Canario Negro me daría una de sus charlas psicológicas-

-Perfecto!, entonces que es lo que me pondré?- intervino Aqualad, quien caminaba a una de las varias entradas de la sala

-En sus habitaciones esta lo que deben usar, con respecto a eso, nuestras habitaciones están aquí mismo cada una tiene en la puerta nuestras identificaciones

-Perfecto viejo!- Respondió Chico Bestia que caminaba junto a Chico Flash

-Cuantas veces has dicho perfecto en nuestro viaje?- el eco de voz de Chico Flash se perdía a medida que caminaban mientras Robin solo los observaba alejarse

Se dirigió a donde estaría su estudio, según el mapa de la torre este se hallaba al lado de su habitación y ahí fue que observo su nombre plasmado en un pequeño cuadro de metal atornillado en la puerta del mismo material

"Richard Grayson"

Frunció el ceño, y de la punta del guante donde se encontraba su dedo índice salió un pequeño destornillador, quito los tornillos retiro la placa y se la llevo dentro junto a la esperanza de que en Japón todo fuera diferente de ahora en adelante

Un hombre delgado de apariencia tenebrosa y una mujer de cabello largo negro como la noche se encontraban amenamente charlando mientras este rozaba con su dedo índice el dorso de la mano femenina

-Todo va perfecto, la misión ha sido completada en dos fases, fue tan fácil hacer que tu hermana caiga en tu plan-

-Lo se, Kumo* no sospecha nada aun, aunque me ha preguntado varias veces si Koriand'r tiene algún parentesco conmigo-

-Ya he enviado a Numachi nuevamente al espacio, junto a los otros soldados para que traigan la mercancía-

-Estoy satisfecha con tu trabajo, sin duda tus apariencia han servido de mucho Slade- la mujer miro seductoramente al metálico

-No soy tu peón, solo cumplo por mis intereses tendré que inyectar mas a Numachi, antes de que se fueran ustedes empezó a volver a su forma alienígena-

-Lo se, l tengo un favor que pedirte- Por debajo de la mesa de la cantina ella acaricio la pantorrilla del villano, haciéndole caer de inmediato tentado por la belleza frenesí de Komand'r

-Que es lo que necesitas- Pregunto el, incomodo

-Enamora a Koriand'r, así como lo has venido haciendo en sus corta estadía en la nave, pude darme cuenta cuando la fui a recoger ella gritaba desesperada por ti cuando el tren partió, quiero que su corazón sufra-

-Hare lo que este a mi alcance no se me hizo fácil llegar hasta la nave comando, no podía llegar a su ubicación con precisión, estamos jugando con fuego eso me encanta-

-Si, entiendo pero ella ya esta aquí y tu posición como presidente del ministerio japonés ayuda mucho, eso me agrada- Komand'r con una seña llamo a uno de los camareros del lugar -este mes se ha incrementado la venta de las esclavas, 14 burdeles del distrito bajo de Okinawa han solicitado mas jovencitas- Komand'r sonrió maliciosamente, mientras una hermosa joven rubia de belleza exuberante traía dos vasos a medio llenar con sake

-Eso esta solucionado, con los ingresos gubernamentales será posible acortar los gastos de su transportación-

-Perfecto!, entonces hacemos trato de nuevo- Ambos estrecharon las manos, sin darse cuenta de que la joven rubia los miraba con interés intenso, la platica siguió ambos amantes coqueteándose sabiendo en que terminaría su encuentro, la joven americana se retiro con el charol vacio mientras del fondo de su kimono sacaba un comunicador

-Canario Negro, Salón de la Justicia Reportándose- La joven susurro cautelosamente con el comunicador muy cerca de sus rojos labios

-Canario Negro te escuchamos- al otro lado la voz de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros establecía contacto con la infiltrada

-Dinah…tengo la información, es positivo, Komand'r ha aparecido- Los demás veteranos se miraban preocupados unos a otros, el ambiente se tenso en el Salón de la Justicia de América

**Ta da! Capitulo 3 actualizado gracias a todos por sus reviews, a Chicadelasseries por su review en el capitulo dos que me he dado cuenta ha decaído quizás no les agrado u_u, fue un poco corto, a esos 191 lectores anónimos aunque no dejen reviews les agradezco su interés, como ven el plan de Komand'r es un arma de doble filo, Koriand'r ya ha llegado a manos de "Mamita" la Torre Titán ya esta instalada no a la costa de Jump City sino en la costa del distrito de Gion, el mismo lugar en el cual esta Starfire en el próximo capitulo Starfire y Robin tendrán su primer encuentro**

**Aquí si les interesa el significado de las palabras que tienen el asterisco**

**Kurohomura: es la identidad de Blackfire en Japón como Geisha (ella toma el papel de Hatsumono en memorias de una Geisha)**

**Rickshaw: es el tren en el cual en la historia original Satsu y Chiyo son transportadas hasta la casa de mamita **

**Gion: es el distrito en donde se concentraba el mayor número de Geishas de Japón**

**Obi: es el fajín que usan en la cintura las Geishas**

**Kumo: Es el nombre de Mamita una de las Geishas mas famosas de Japón en sus tiempos, esta historia es una Geisha retirada cediéndole el paso a Komand'r**

**Tula: Es Aquagirl, En la serie Young Justice Kaldur esta enamorado de ella, combine ambos personajes con respecto a sus historia, pero en esta a quien elegí fue al Aqualad de Teen Titans**

**Mi Rey: Es como se dirige Aqualad a Aquaman en los comics y en Young Justice, como rey de la Atlantida**

**Sin más les agradecería sus reviews!**


End file.
